


Binds

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: Cegan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, Daddy Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: Some saviors get ahold of Carl and decide to have more than a little fun with him. later an unexpected guest makes an entrance and Carl finds himself living his worst nightmare





	Binds

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up all night writing this, got three hours of sleep, and kept writing for hours the next day. IF YOU ENJOY PLEASE COMMENT BELOW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS
> 
> ALSO THIS FIC HAS DARK THEMES SUCH AS THOSE LISTED IN THE TAGS, PLEASE PROCEED WITH DISCRESSION

Carl didn't how he got here. all he remembered was walking down the hall and suddenly feeling a rag over his nose and the smell of nauseating chemicals and struggling untill his muscles burned and his mind slipped away.

now that he was starting to regain his senses he felt hard wood under his knees and found that a cloth was tied around his eye and lack thereof. when he went to remove it he felt a small snatch and his shoulders ached, discovering that his arms were bound behind his back with crude rope cutting into his wrists. his hands tingled and were cold and it didn't take very long for the teens sluggish mind to sharpen back up and begin racing.

he jolted to sit up, squirming and thrashing in absolute panick, feeling like a hand was going to fall off everytime he yanked against his restraints. the bound boy grunted and cussed under his breath during his futile struggles, his disruptive behavior quickly earning the attention of his captors. 

a collection of chortles were heard followed shortly by heavy approaching footsteps. Carl quickly braced himself and tried to look intimidating dispite his predicament. he heard the sound of clothes rustling, the only indication that the person was knelt right infront of him, that along with the acrid scent of cigarettes. 

"looks like sleepin' beauty's awake!" a hearty and merciless voice boomed. Carl glared through the blindfold and seethed, looking like a feral animal that was wound up and ready to go berserk. if only he wasn't tethered. the boy held his spite and spoke harshly and with authority. "let. me. go." this stirred another round of guffaws from the nearby crowd and a couple of snickers from the man infront of him and shortly after a rough hand snatched his jaw, sending a bolt of shock through the teen as his body was guided forward enough that he feared if he was released he'd tip over and fall flat on his face.

"no can do, sweetheart." Carl felt the words on his face and his stomach sank through the floor, his mind utterly swept away by tidal waves of dread. the man continued, squeezing those freckled cheeks in a unforgiving grasp. "we're gonna have some fun with you~. see, we don't think it fair that Negan gets all the goods to himself so think of this as a little well deserved reward for all our years of hard work" the long haired boy felt sick. he had to get away. he threw himself back and rose a foot, jutting it out at a high angle and judging by the harsh impact and the loud grunt to follow he hit his target dead on. he scrambled to his feet and tilted his head, furiously rubbing the side of his face against his shoulder to move the cloth that blocked out his vision. 

a fist collided with Carl's jaw and all he saw was a flash of sparks before he crashed to the ground, feeling a deep throbbing in both his cheek and the shoulder he landed on. "you little bitch!!!" the fimilar voice hissed through what he knew were blood stained teeth. ohh he was fucked. 

large hands came forth and manhandled the resilient teen, he kicked wildly and cussed and yelled but he was so puny against the older men. his heart was pounding in his ears and he felt his stomach knot, a wave of nausea crashing over him as he felt his legs being spread and his chest pushed down with bruising force along with hips positioned between his thighs keeping them painfully pried apart, the mans belt digging uncomfortably into his inner thighs. Carl's long hair fanned against the floor and his pink lips were parted, only pitiful sounds leaving him now.

he felt the hips between his legs grind upwards in a stomach churningly slow pace, a drawn out groan shuddering out. "ohh yhea, this is gonna be good. I like mine with a little kick in em~ but I dont like em to kick me right in my God damn face!!" Carl turned his head away and twisted, being pinned down harder than before. those laughs echoed in his head like a haunting melody but the horrific feeling of wet lips on his neck snatched his mind right back to the nightmare he was living. 

little wet sounds were made as the rough lips kissed along a strip of the boys neck, quickly feeling teeth added into the mix, raking against his flesh in a manner that made Carl begin to feel genuine terror. he tried to turn his head away but his locks were fisted and pulled at the roots, keeping his head perfectly still as the slimebag moaned and started sucking on his neck, licking and biting without any concept of how not to be repulsive.

ohh how that kid attempted to remain as bold as he was earlier. he wanted to cut off every hand that touched him and he wanted to cuss and spit insults but fear had stricken him to his core, nearly making his body numb with denial. Carl shifted his legs and pathetic sniffles and pleas were all that could be heard from the live wire now and his mortified submission only made the men amused.

the man ontop of him withdrew his dirty tounge, leaving a part of the teens neck trained in cold saliva feeling as if a slug had just drug itself across that beautiful stretch of flesh. "quit your whining, we haven't done anything yet~" Carl's body was rocked lightly as that bastard began to dry hump him like a fucking dog, picking up the pace every few seconds. "you act like you're a virgin or somethin. we heard all those times you spent the night with the boss. don't act like you ain't a cock loving slut for older men. you're gonna love this!" 

God, Carl couldn't even think about what Negan would think about him after this. things were going so well but Negan wouldn't want him after he was used and degraded by what had to be at least ten men. the thought made Carl's eye burn with tears. he wanted Negan to come in and crush the skulls and dicks of all these disgusting fuckers! he wanted to be in his arms where it was safe, he wanted to be caressed and---

those hands ripped his flannel open, buttons scattering on the floor with his shirt soon being snatched up to expose his too thin stomach and chest and the set of pink nipples he possessed. "stop-!" he squirmed and gasped, unable to choke back his beg as calloused tendrils glided about his exposed flesh, hearing a few remarks of how he looked so much like a girl, how easy he was as he trembled under the countless touches. 

his shoes were yanked off, two sets of hands on each leg to keep him still. his jeans were worked down and his shirt was cut open to be removed fully, leaving Carl in just a pair of boxers that were more suited to be skimpy booty shorts. his bare and displayed body earned plenty of whistles and accolades which quickly turned to dismayed grumbles as he made another effort to struggle, his whole body feeling heavy and sore. Carl wished he could shrink away into nothing in that moment. 

"ugh. hes being such a pain." one voice groaned, "should we drug him?" at this point Carl felt that would be a mercy. then everything would be a distorted mesh and it would be easier to pretend it was all a nightmare later on. that sad hope was quickly exterminated the second it bloomed. "no, I wanna make sure he feels this. I wanna make sure he remembers taking every single dick in this room."

Carl crumbled, hot tears soaking into his blindfold. "n no- no please dont..." he meekly begged, knees buckling in as he tried to roll on his side. a finger slid into the band of his boxers and slid them down his milky thighs, exposing his shameful partial boner. 

humiliation tore Carl's stomach and heart asunder as he felt even the mens eyes violate him along with a collage of comments such as "look who's all worked up~" or "cute~" or cruel words mocking how small his member was. turning his face torwards the floor Carl braced himself for the worst, those damned hands groping every inch of his delicate body. 

this had to be a nightmare. he had to wake up.

over and over he told himself to wake up but the fear and pain was just too real. he felt his body hoisted up and he fell through the air with a loud exclaim only to land on a plush bed, having expected to collide with the floor. "no no no no please--" Carl cried, absolutely breaking under the spinning terror that smothered the atmosphere, yet again his grief only stirred laughter. 

the teen crawled back on the bed, the smallest touch to his arm making him jerk violently. "hold still damn it!! smile for the camera!"

pictures? 

not only were these sickos going to violate him but they were also going to make some kind of fucking scrap book about this?! Carl's back was forced to the plush sheets and his legs were once more spread, hearing a snap as a photo was taken, several voices 'ooo'ing and 'ah'ing at what they were presented with. here they had an absolute twink. a young, spry, girly boy who was practicaly addicted to their bosses cock. this was going to be the highlight of their lives....however short they may be after this.

the kid couldn't stop crying as he was flipped onto his stomach, hips perked up as he was posed just like some bimbo in a cheap sex magazine, his body constantly being turned and poised just right as he awaited the horrid second someone would take him and start the lengthy train that would be run on him. 

"I can't wait to feel that bratty mouth around my dick~" a husky voice breathed out. the survivor flinched feeling a hand caress his soft ass and he squeaked once it was slapped, sending a hint of pain through Carl. "I dunno, I don't wanna fuck him just yet. " another man retorted, "I wanna stick something in him first."

Carl's baby blue eye widened behind the blindfold and he felt his heart crack. "no...I'll do anything---" a fit of laughter cut him off "yhea, you will. just hold your horses, whore." the teens lithe body was pinned down harshly, a hand shoving his bent arms up at a painful angle to the point Carl felt his elbows were going to snap. 

after some incoherent chatter a man returned with a object of his choosing and the young Grimes mind scrambled trying to think of what it could be, the only verbal clues being evil chuckles and someone saying "really? that?" the poor boy clamped his eye shut and his hips were firmly grasped to keep him in place, putting an end to his persistent wiggles. the laughter and cheers grew and as did Carls impending sense of doom as the object neared his entrance and pushed in.

Carl's mouth fell open and he made a half sob, half groan sound, the noise being rather high pitched as the oval shaped object was pressed into his tight entrance, the slick plastic having little resistance inside of him. even if it was relatively thin and short and didn't hurt him too much physically mentally and emotionally the kid was shattered. 

the object was pushed and pulled back and forth inside of him at a slow pace at first, taking it all the way down to the wide hilt. the men hooted and someone gave him a brisk spank which forced a little noise of almost pleasure out of Carl even admist his torment and crippling embarrassment. "wow, you took that pretty easily. you must've spent alota time being Negans flesh light~" 

Carl curled his toes and pressed his forehead into the matress, if his hands were free he would have covered his ears just so he wouldn't have to listen to anymore of these terrible things, every word making this ordeal a thousand times worse than it already was somehow. but he couldn't do anything...he could bearly move and he couldn't at the very least hold back his tears or make witty comebacks...he couldn't do a damn thing...

it felt like that object was teasing him forever when in fact it couldn't have been more than three minutes when the other men grew impatient and wanted to put their dick in the pretty boy, planning to make this boy little more than a public cum sock. "alright, take it out. this slut needs some real dick, that hairbrush ain't doin shit. I want him to scream."

first a snap was heard and Carl dug his nails into his palm, sniffling and shaking as the hairbrush end of all things being withdrawn from him. "no, god-! don't-!" the once proud boy sobbed, tears dripping from the rag and down his cheek. a hand gripped Carl's chin and a smooth, wicked voice cooed. "you're cute when you cry~" and just like that a pair of dry lips crashed into Carl's trembling ones.

he felt so dirty, so weak and pathetic as his sobs broke the kiss, a hot tounge forcing into his mouth to claim it in the most filthy and ruining of ways. this mans every move was full of revenge having obviously wanted to put this brat in his place for some time and also give the bird to his boss. soon the horrible kiss ended and Carl just wished one of these guys would choke him untill he passed out just so he wouldn't feel this disgust and guilt coat him any longer. 

the one eyed boy hated himself so much in that moment. he hated himself for crying, he hated himself for begging and giving these bastards the satisfaction of seeing him break. he hated the fact he was just a toy and was going to be something other than Negans.

"DIBS!!!" a voice shouted as If claiming the last soda from the fridge. Carl was jerked to the side and his long legs were spread around someone's hips. taking a withering breath the sheriff's boy tried to still his scrambled mind as he felt a particularly large tip press against his entrance. this was it. it was happening. the man pressed in sharply, shoving a good six inches in right off the bat, making Carl throw his head back as a sob ripped from his throat. 

the long haired boys body jerked and the springs creaked under their weight as he was fucked without mercy. nails cut into his hips and thighs and he felt shame burn into his core like acid as he listened to those fucking camera snaps and the cheers of the audience that sounded like they were watching a football game. only the first dick in and already Carl felt he couldn't take this anymore. 

"damn you're so tight~" the man grunted as he plunged himself deeper and deeper into Carl, loving the way those tight insides hugged his cock and grew more constructive whenever the kid cried particularly hard. this was going to be a long, hectic night.

Carl's throat was sore and he felt completely drained by the time the first man was done with him, his insides getting a powerful flood of cum that left the young man feeling sickened. he found himself being sat up, his whole body feeling rag doll like as he was placed upon a mans lap and leaned back into his firm chest. 

"Negan..." Carl all but whispered, another batch of tears cascading down his cherry red cheek. he only took one other man but already he felt like such a skank. "you dont need him~" a voice rasped in his ear like a winter gust. "you got ten new daddies right here~" 

the pretty boys hips were lifted up, a knee on ither side of the mans thighs. he was lifted up and lowered on another thick member and the poor youth could swear his heart couldn't break anymore untill he felt a warm tip against his strawberry pink lips and a hand in his hair. "put that mouth to good use for once. you're gonna be filled with cum, don't act like you dont love getting your pretty holes filled~"

Carl gasped and even...moaned...as he was being bounced up and down rapidly, his lips parting over the head that was pressed to them, the man who was standing smeared his cock along the boys lips, covering them with precum as if his dick was a lip gloss stick before he pressed into Carl's hot, wonderful mouth with a grunt. 

trying to embrace the bitter and salty flavor all he could Carl gave a few half assed suckles to the mans dick, his lack of hard work earning his hair a harsh snag that made him whine around the manhood. "you can do better than that!! c'mon bitch drink my cum." he thrusted down Carl's throat and begun fucking that pretty, tearstained face without a grain of mercy.

as he was being double penetrated and fucked like a three dollar whore by both parties the young boy sobbed, being bounced up and down so erratically he saw stars all the while gagging and sobbing around a dick that made his throat feel as If it was going to split. his insides were damn near being rearranged and to make matters worse he actually felt an orgasm begin to build for whatever despicable reason. 

"mmn-mmn~!!" Carl moaned brokenly, sticking his tounge out to allow the dick in his throat to venture even deeper. "oh hoh! someone's eager! I've never seen a more cum thirsty bitch!" a series of grunts were heard and Carl was being dicked in violent frenzies before one of the men came, many thrusts and photos later.

thick cum gushed right down Carl's throat, the man who had just royally face fucked the brat pulled away quickly so he could also cover that distraught face in the potent material. the teen shuddered as he swallowed the gooey cum, unable to belive his own revolt as he felt creamy ropes string across his cheeks and nose which were just left there for show.

Carl was left panting, gasping for air, tounge out with white fluid dripping from it. "ah- ah-! ah-!" he made repetitive, slutty sounds as he was being raped, narrow hips still bouncing wildly. against his own will Carl begun swaying his hips on his own, feeling his core melt as such a big cock rammed so deeply inside his guts. he closed his eye and for a saving grace of a second tried to make it good for himself too. he didn't know what came over him as his cocklet throbbed and he churned his hips, cum dripping onto that lovely chest of his.

"mmn- oh-!" the teen cussed to himself, this shouldn't feel good...not at all...but fuck that spot was being nailed and he couldn't help himself. he tried to pretend it was Negan, he tried to take himself away from the terrible reality of this moment and it worked just a bit but his imagination faltered and he was left plummeting into repulsion over a simple fact. 

even if only for this single, sickening moment with his brains fucked into jelly 

this felt good. 

in the most disgusting, wrong, putrid ways Carl absolutely hated as he became an utter slave to the sensation. 

"ohh is the little dick lover comming around~? " Carl's chin was gripped and tilted upwards, a thumb pressing into his mouth which he promptly started to lick and suck, very much to the crowds astonishment. "mmn-nnh...nn..~! " Carl was dazed as he rolled his hips smoothly and rythmaticly, once more trying to pretend it was Negan but everytime he was kissed and didn't taste whiskey, everytime those dip shits said something, everytime he wasn't shown the smallest trace of some sort of affection he was reminded it wasn't Negan 

yet he still came

and what a devastating moment that was. 

it just erupted over him and never before had the absolute peak of rapture felt so guilty and wrong. he shouldn't have enjoyed that on any level for even a second, he shouldn't have willingly rode another mans dick but he did, and he came from it.

Carl huffed and held his head low, sniveling and letting out sobs straight from his demolished pride and heart, unable to belive he just did that.

of course his orgasm set off the man he was riding as well who filled him with another load of gooey cum before pulling out and tossing the kid back onto the bed like garbage, cum covering his face, chest, stomach and plenty was dripping down his thighs as well, he really was quite a sight.

he was guided into a new position, laying on his stomach in the typical face down ass up position. calloused hands squeezed his love handles and he felt a belt slip over his head and snare his neck tightly with a rough yank. instantly air was cut off and Carl squirmed and choked, thrashing his wrists to try to break free so he could claw at the belt that was cutting into his throat. 

the man behind him thrusted in and quickly begun ramming into him while snatching the belt, another man keeping Carl's face shoved into the sheets to insure he would hardly be granted half a breath. 

the belt was choking Carl so much he couldn't even get a moan out as he was being bred, he only gagged and coughed, every noise sounding dangerously strained. eventually the kid started seeing red dots flash in his vision and he felt the air sting cuts the belt was making in his throat, he felt his conciousness begin to slip and his body begun going lax as the belt was pulled tighter and tighter and tighter untill.....

"take it easy!! don't make him pass out he needs to feel this! he still has six more men to go. maybe more. maybe we'll have every man in the sanctuary fuck this brat." Carl begun to fade back and he could just hear the nasty grin on that monsters lips as he brought up whoreing him out to everybody. he growled lowly, a bit of anger sparking inside of him.

"what was that..?!" the man with his dick currently buried in the boy snarled, snatching the belt so tight Carl was afraid a vessel would pop and his nose would gush blood. suddenly the belt was ripped off of his neck, a dark purple ring being left in its wake. he begun to thrust wildly into Carl, making him Yelp and cry all over again. 

folding the belt the man begun to strike Carl's back with it, sending electric surges of sheer agony through the youth who screamed out as the buckle and leather collided with his skin and bones, leaving large bruised welts in their wake. the kid was squirming around trying to avoid the brutal strikes but his struggling and turmoil only seemed to further pleasure the man who leaned over his back to whisper in his ear, nails clawing at the raw marks, loving the way Carl sobbed in response. 

"you like that, babyboy ~?" he hissed and thrusted. Carl gasped at the pet name, one Negan used for him all the time. hearing that title now hurt more than the tender lashings on his back or his nearly crushed in throat and the guilt just kept piling on by the second. 

this man fucked Carl for about seven more minutes untill he came, overfilling Negans boy for the umpteenth time before snatching himself out and letting the worthless boy collapse onto the bed. 

another man laid Carl on his side and lifted a leg over his shoulder, fucking the lovely little dick warmer sideways good and hard for a grand total of two minutes before cumming, every thrust mixing that which was already in the Alexandrian. with this much cum in one person it wouldn't be so shocking to imagine it could get even a Male pregnant. 

at long last Carl's arms were cut free and they fell to his sides, not even feeling like his arms they were so numb. the placid boy tried to lift them but it was no use, any small movement making them buzz painfuly with pins and needles. 

the cum bucket of a boy was lifted to sit up and straddle a mans lap, his arms being dropped heavily around his neck. Carl's lips were invaded by the man infront of him, the older mans tounge slithering into his mouth and good God did any of these sick fucks know how to kiss? this was all tounge and teeth and drool and it made Carl want to burn his full, pillowy lips off. 

suddenly another person was felt behind Carl and he gasped in suprise feeling not one but two dicks at his entrance which certainly earned some excitement from the onlookers. "I can't-!" Carl broke the kiss only to be shoved right back into it. sandwiched between much more toned bodies the boy was helpless as the cocks pushed into him In unison, stretching him a bit.

"mmn~" he moaned into the kiss, having never gotten filled in this way before. the man behind Carl kissed and licked his ear, pushing his tounge inside of it while the other man sucked the rebels tounge and began fucking up into his sweet entrance. 

Carl was lowered and lifted slowly, feeling the dicks give collective friction deep inside of him. he tilted his head away to get the mans tounge out of his ear who then started kissing and licking his neck and cheek, the slick and wet feeling of some fuckers tounge gliding around his skin made the long haired boy shiver and cringe so instead he tried focusing on the pain he felt seep into his very bones.

too tired and hurt to fight back Carl let his body get used as a double fleshlight as fear ran rampid inside his tired mind, remembering the very first time something like this happened...

he was so young...it was the first time his body was seen as a object to shove a dick in. he still had nightmares of those hands on his body and those lips on his neck with a knife. the only difference was someone was around to save him then. now that situation was multiplied by ten and he had already been filled by six men now. surely Negan would think he was a whore and abandon him...

a couple snaps were heard here and there and the man behind him just wouldn't stop licking. was he a damn Walker trying to have a taste or something?! nonetheless eventually both men came, pumping Carl full of practical cups of cum.

next Carl was laid on his back, one man holding his arms down above his head while the other lifted up his lower half and dicked into him with sharp thrusts, actually managing to earn steady "mm"s from Carl. 

suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by an all too fimilar voice. "what the hell is all that noise?!" 

it was Simon. 

as if this couldn't get any worse.

Carl heard the door open and he couldn't have felt any smaller as he heard an ever so soft hitch of breath as Simon took in the scene infront of him. he grinned seeing that little brat finally put in his place and knew this was a chance too good to pass up. "I get him next" Simon proclaimed, earning a few groans from the remaining men who hadn't yet gotten to put their dick in the rapunzel boy.

this was too horrible to possibly be real life! this had to be the worst nightmare beyond any fathomable imagination! Carl tried to think of ways to bide his time, make the man he was busy with last longer and hope something would come up , no way in hell was he going to let Simon fuck him! he had to stall---

and just like that he was loaded up with more creamy fluid and the man pulled out and the man holding down his arms withdrew as well, knowing Simon wanted the brat all to himself.

instantly Carl pulled off his blindfold and scurried back on the bed, Simon leaned over and grabbed the boys ankle and drug him back, crawling atop the feisty teen who tried to strike him, his arms still being quite out of commission and as such he was pinned down quickly and effortlessly by the stronger man who was certainly old enough to be his father. 

Simon had a hungry, predatory fire in his dark eyes as he stared down to the broken boy who was still trying to scrounge up some dignity and fight. Carl panted raggedy, glaring absolute bullets up to Simon who chuckled dangerously and pinned the boys hands with one hand, the other caressing the teens cheek in a manner that wasn't affectionate or sweet but rather a touch meant to mock. 

"dont glare at me like that, brat." he snarled, pinching Carl's bruised cheek just to hear him gasp and feel him writhe. "fuck you..." the boy choked out in a weak, fragile voice sounding as if he would crumble all over again at any second. Simon rose his brows, hardly able to belive the gaul on this slut.

"now listen here you whore. you're gonna behave yourself. " Simon's voice was a threatening hiss as he gripped Carl's throat and squeezed, a grin crawling upon his unsettling features. "don't want these pretty pictures getting out to your dad or Negan, do you~? I wonder what Alexandria would think when they see you taking all this enemy dick. Negan ain't gonna like you cheating on him ither~" 

Carl's eye widened and his intestines became pretzel knots. "wh...what...?" he rasped. Simon leaned down and kissed Carl harshly. only someone like Simon could make what was supposed to be a gesture of love into one of hate and dominance. when the egomaniac pulled away he licked his lips and looked into that tear filled eye, already his dick was rock hard.

"I've been wanting for this for a long time, brat. I've been wanting to make you my bitch and put you in your place. " Carl pulled for his arms but a snap of a camera reminded him of what was at stake. Simon started unbuckling his belt, absolutely eating up everything about this moment. "do you have any idea how much you've fucked my life over?" his coarse hands slid up Carl's stomach and chest untill a finger circled a nipple.

"you came in here, ran your mouth to me, gave me shit eating looks and somehow you ended up making me loose my job?!" Carl glanced down and sighed in misery seeing Simon's cock between his legs. he felt utterly defeated and looked away, just wanting this to be over with.

his worst enemy was fucking him into the matress. the man Carl hated the most had already came once and was about to do it again, whispering hateful, dirty things in the boys ear "you like getting fucked like this? you like being my bitch?" he yanked Carl's hair as he got some particularly hot and heavy noises from Carl, his mind screaming one thing but his body screaming another- Simon's name in fact. -upon being ordered to-

"I'm gonna have you tied up in a cell and have men use you every day~ I'm better than Negan, aren't I ~?" another thrust made Carl arch his back and roll his head to the side, when he hesitated to answer Simon bucked his hips again and again, abusing Carl's tender, cum filled insides. 

the kid panted and cut a glare at Simon, who stared coldly back with no sigh of reasoning and negotiating in his eyes. Those words just couldn't leave Carl's mouth, it was physically impossible for him to say. it was rather that or something else and Carl went with the latter

the youth flipped their positions so Simon was on his back and he straddled the mans hips, bouncing up and down while he ran a hand through his long hair. "Simon~! uh-! " he cried out, feeling his heart and stomach cringe into nothingness. he rode his enemy like a stallion and moaned like an absolute porn star to boot all so he wouldn't have to say that horrible phrase. but Simon was Simon.

the man grinned and squeezed Carl's thighs as he swiveled his hips a bit and pounded himself down deliriously. "nuh-uh-uh~" Simon brought Carl to a slow stop and stared up to him. "tell me I'm better than Negan." 

Carl was boiling inside as he leaned over and tried to mask his rage behind a washed up pout, kissing Simons neck and jaw, just doing that made him want to vomit and die. "I dont have to say that~" he spoke in a thick, sultry voice and begun moving his hips again, moaning in Simon's ear to distract him. "ohh~ mmn~ right there~ fuck me~ please fuck me Simon~" Carl would have rather cut out his last eye than have those words ever leave his mouth yet here they were. 

"take it easy cyclops. " Simon scoffed, gripping Carl's hips again. "you better say it or I'll post those pictures all over Alexandria!" he snapped. Carl grimaced all over again and took a breath, crossing his arms and glaring away. "if only your dick was as big as your ego." 

 

everyone in the room gawked at Carl, jaws damn near hitting the floor as they stared to the kid and Simon who looked like his head was going to explode. "you little shit!!!!!" Simon snatched Carl down and positioned them so he was tirelessly fucking the kid doggy style on his hands and knees. "you slut!!!! someone fuck his mouth!" he snarled as Carl moaned and whined, another cock getting placed in his warm, silky mouth.

Simon grinned darkly and pulled out his walkie talkie, holding the button down and holding it right beside Carl to pick up on his obscene noises. "let's let the boss know you're cheating on him ~"

Carl didn't have any more tears to cry at this point. he was dehydrated and exhausted and his entire body hurt all over. he was distressed and knew no one would want him after this, not his family, not the man he loved more than anything...his life was over and he might as well get used to empty fuckings and having his body passed around like popcorn.

Carl swore his jaw would have unhinged if his mouth was fucked any longer. Simon recorded Carl while another man shoved his dick into him, a little imprint noticable in his flat belly. he grinned knowing Negan would be here soon and see his beloved future wife was just addicted to dick. unfortunately for Simon his anger never lead him to make wise decisions. 

suddenly the door flung open and there stood the leader of the saviors, his shadow looming into the room. Carl couldn't even look at Negan he was so plagued with guilt, getting fucked right infront of his lover.

Simon gave a sly grin and rushed over, camera in hand. "boss you're not gonna believe this---" before he could get a sentence out Negan swung his barbed wire bat, scrapping a portion of Simon's face clean off while crushing in a fragment of his skull, denting it like a metal can.

Simon collapsed to the ground, his body spasming violently as screams filled the room. Carl struggled to maintain conciousness and soon the screaming and gunfire and bashing faded into silence. 

 

when Carl woke up he was in he and Negans bed. where he should be. he was clean and his wounds were bandaged and he was wearing one of Negans shirts. he sat up slowly and stared out to the night, everything that had happened slowly creeped back into his mind. 

The door to the room opened and Carl jolted a small bit as Negan stepped in and slowly closed the door behind himself, peering over to the pretty boy with a heavy smile "hey baby..." he spoke in that soft, deep voice that always made Carl's heart flutter. the older man walked to the bed and sat on the edge, holding a glass of water out to Carl who hesitantly took it and sipped slowly, not looking to the man he loved.

"I'm sorry...." Carl muttered after a long silence, placing his cup down on the nightstand. without a word Negan yanked Carl to his chest for a tender embrace. "no, Kid. I'm sorry...." he ran a hand through the boys long, plush hair and kissed the top of his head. "I know what these dipshits are capable of...I shouldn't've left you alone...." Negans voice wavered and was a bit croaky as he continued petting his baby boys head. "I just....fuck...I'm sorry Carl...I'm so fuckin sorry..." he swallowed and squeezed the petit body close as if petrified by the thought of someone trying to steal the boy away from him again.

Carl's heart was heavy and he felt he didn't deserve sympathy from Negan. he shied away from the hug even when that's what he needed the most and adverted his gaze. "it's not your fault..." he murmured, only wishing Negan would have came in much earlier than he did. the older man sighed, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to ever take back what happened. the one thing he couldn't stomach the most happened to Carl, in the most fucked up ways too. if he could he would bring back those bastards just to kill them all over again, much slower this time.

Negan reached over and caressed Carl's cheek, speaking gently and soothingly "look at me baby..." with great reluctance Carl lifted his sorrowful gaze to look into Negans dark brown eyes that were also brimming with hurt and remorse. "I killed every last one of them. chopped off their dicks and fed them to the walkers." it brought the tiniest smile to the young boys face knowing that the men who violated him died in a very gory and undignified manner. Negan leaned closer and kissed Carl's forehead, the tender affection making the boy feel undeserving and guilty. "no one's gonna lay a fucking finger on you for now on..." the savior pressed his forehead against Carl's, brushing his lush bang aside to get a look at that gnarled socket. "you're beautiful, darlin. I love you so much." he leaned in for a kiss, dark eyes fluttering shut as he closed the space between his own and Carl's lips. or at least he tried to.

suddenly the boy lurched back, not at all feeling worthy of Negans love and acceptance anymore. not after how he was used. Negan shouldn't even want to touch him. why did Negan still want him? Carl shook a bit as he stared down to the mans chest, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat "im not...I'm not beautiful...I'm disgusting."

the raven haired man felt his heart tear in half as Carl said such terrible things about himself and he eased closer again, shaking his head "no you aint... " he reached a hand up to softly curl his fingers in the boys chesnut colored locks, gazing pleadingly into that pastel blue eye. "I love you Carl...you mean the fuckin world to me...." he moved over Carl, doing so slowly to watch for any signs of discomfort or fear. 

Negans kindness and acceptance only made Carl want to cry more for reasons he couldn't describe. he felt so fragile and weak yet it wasn't scary like earlier. he knew he could be vulnerable infront of Negan and for once he let himself fall apart, wrapping his arms around the charming mans neck as he let himself be laid back against the bed, his lovers lips pressing to his own so very delicately, as if he was made of brittle glass.

the older of the duo took his time kissing Carl, running a hand into his hair and tilting his head at an angle to start reclaiming what was his. his tounge explored the teens mouth languidly, pausing every now and then for any sighs to stop or go on. the young thing pulled Negan closer and kissed him back, unable to help his tremors. even if this was with the man he loved still he was shaken up from earlier. 

Negan pulled from the kiss and begun trailing pecks along Carl's jaw and neck, sighing as he met with the bruise and cuts wrapped around the boys throat. "fuck baby...what did they do to you...?" he didn't even want an answer to that. Carl gripped Negans shirt and buried his face in the mans shoulder, eye closed tight. 

"make me forget about it...please..."

a slew of thoughts battled in Negans mind in that moment. any other time he would have thrown off he and Carl's clothes and gotten to work without a second thought but this time was much diffrent. his breath was gentle on the teens neck and Carl found a calm comfort in it, letting each silent second drag on as long as it needed. in one hand Negan wanted to make Carl feel beautiful and loved again but was it right to have sex with the kid after he was so brutally raped by so many men? shouldn't he give Carl a break from such explicit activities for a while? even still the Grimes boy was asking for him and it was hard to say no, even if it felt like he was taking advantage of his soulmate during an extremely vulnerable moment of weakness. 

"are you sure...? I don't wanna hurt you Carl...let's wait a while...." he was hugged tighter and he felt the youngers nails dig into his back a bit in absolute desperation. "no, I can't- I need you to make me yours again. please Negan " the boy begged. with a long exhale the savior gave in, if that was what would make this even a little better then that's what he would do. 

"alright princess, just relax for me" Negans husky voice crooned softly, his lips pressing to the teens cheek, the feeling of his scruff facial hair sending waves of content through Carl that instantly begun to push away all the bad feelings that festered inside of him.

Negan hitched up the over sized white shirt Carl wore and sighed at the battered body covered in hickeys and bruises, even his nipples were profoundly abused and outlined by bite marks. he had alot of work to do, he had to make Carl forget about it all. 

"my girl~" Negan murmured as he slid off he and Carl's shirts, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. he knew full and well how much of a soft spot the cold young man had for being called girly things so Negan made sure to crank it up for this occasion, wanting Carl to only be able to think about the two of them in this moment, together. 

Carl smiled meekly as Negan started kissing his chest and feeling down his slight curves to his supple hips and perfect thighs, savoring every inch of that snow pale skin that was meant only for him to caress and kiss.

"mmn~" Carl gripped the bedsheets and leaned his head back, relishing in how absolutely right this felt. yes Negan was his father's and community's worst enemy and yes the man was decades older than him but he loved Negan and he wouldn't want to give his body or heart to anyone else. 

Negan gingerly kissed one of Carl's bruised nipples and begun to work kisses down the middle of that thin belly, feeling how the kid arched into him in need. the dark haired man smirked finding it absolutely adorable how worked up Carl got just from feeling his beard against his skin. "you're such a good girl for me~" Negans husky voice praised as he moved back up and undid his belt, sliding out of his Jeans and boxers so that they were both totally bare. 

Negan laced he and Carl's fingers together, holding the teens hands against the matress while the boy obediently and willingly spread his legs. Carl felt it was so liberating to know that he wouldn't be hurt during this, it was reliving to know he was in safe and caring hands and that Negan would never ever hurt him...unless asked. 

"ready?" Negan asked as he gave Carl's hands a squeeze, holding him down just enough to keep the boy in place but not hard enough to where the kid couldn't break away if he wanted to. he was going take it slow and easy with Carl and hopefully wash away the guilt that covered his soul like muck.

the gorgeous boy gripped the spaces between Negans fingers and nodded, his breath catching in anticipation as his the man who would one day be his husband steadily pushed into him, making sure to be extra cautious. after what Carl been through Negan would he shocked if the kid could even walk for the next few days. 

fuck, even after being fucked man after man this kid was still so tight, his perfect paradise still being absolutely perfect. Negan huffed and watched that sapphire eye flutter closed while every muscle in Carl's body released its tension, becoming putty in his true loves hold. "Negan~" he breathed out in a heavenly voice that made the leader swear this kid was going to kill him one day being too fucking irresistible. 

as much as he hated to even let this thought scratch across his mind Negan almost couldn't blame his men for not being able to resist Carl. he had a girly body and fluffy, flowing hair and the softest God damn lips on the planet and his bratty attitude could make anyone's dick want to leap down the rebel's throat. only something this perfect and beautifully fucked up could belong to Negan and that is where his men dug their own graves. was Carl irresistible? fuck yes. he was fresh meat in a wolf's den and everyone wanted a piece but the thing was he belonged to Negan, and he never shares. 

"daddy~" the teen gasped out as Negan steadily thrusted into him and started to pick up the pace every few minutes as he was unable to hold back his own carnal urges. after a while he was fucking Carl Simi- roughly, loving the way those walls gripped his dick perfectly. this boy was made for him and he was going to he sure to fuck away all of his pain.

Negan was trying so hard to hold back. he was fighting tooth and nail to keep himself at a relatively gentle rhythm and make love but his libido had other plans. he gazed down to the perfect angel under him, unable to believe he won life's jackpot, his prize comming in the form of a one eyed bad ass that could only be described as perfect. 

"fuck princess ~ " Negan swallowed dryly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. for the love of Lucille he couldn't slow down even if he wanted to but if Carl wanted he would slam those breaks so fucking quick. thankfully Carl was making well with the pace and his heart fluttered wildly inside of his chest, this feeling that flourished through his veins being far better than any drug. the teen moaned and moaned without any sense of shame chaining him down. he felt so free in that moment, he felt weightless and untroubled and he just couldn't get enough of the high that came from getting owned by the man he loved. 

"who do you belong to~?" Negan growled out, snapping his hips forth.

"you~ I belong to you daddy~ I'm yours~" Carl already felt like he was about to cum

 

"that's right~" Negan choked out on a blissed out whisper, one that by itself was nearly enough to make Carl cum. the savior leaned down and begun whispering a mix of filthy and loving things in Carl's ear, things that let the boy know he belonged to Negan in every way imaginable. 

"I'm so close daddy~" Carl whined, feeling a pressure build in his lower stomach, right where it felt Negans dick was. the burly man pulled his hands from Carl's and grabbed his chin, and cock, forcing the star struck teen to make eye contact with him as he gently stroked the small length. "go on then, cum for daddy~" 

And that was all it took, those fierce eyes and a single demand uttered in a smokey thick voice set Carl over the edge. his eye slipped shut and his mouth opened in a sugar sweet display as he let out a long moan, cumming powerfully all over his stomach and Negans hand as his orgasm crashed upon him. it truly surprised the savior how much cum this kid made for being so small. he brought his cum covered hand to the boys mouth, watching the dazed delight lick and suck his fingers clean, the feeling of that silky, dripping tounge made the unhinged man feel like his heart would stop. 

it was a miracle Negan hadn't came when Carl did with his insides convulsing the way they did around him but by whatever power he managed to hold out and continue fucking the submissive heap that was Carl, adoring his exhausted and utterly high expression, poor thing looked like he would pass out while still getting fucked. 

"I'm yours- just- just yours~" Carl babbled in his senselessly pleasured state, that bright blue eye rolled back as he continued taking the best dick on earth. 

it wasn't much longer before Negan hit his climax as well, he gritted his teeth and cussed like hell as he gave a flurry of powerful and quick thrusts, getting as deep as he could "-so good for me, baby, fuck, fuck..." he let out a primal growl as he came, hips stuttering a bit as he pumped Carl full of his material, rightfully claiming the boy once and for all.

the brown haired boy made a drug out wanton noise as Negan came inside of him, totally wrecked as the man collected himself and came down from his climax, landing gracefully on his feet whereas Carl was a sprawled out mess, biting his lower lip and looking down to his spread legs while Negan laid beside him and pulled him close into that secure hug. 

"I'm sorry honey bunches, I meant to take it easy on ya. I just got carried away" he kissed the crown of the boys head and held Carl tight, hoping he gave his lover what he needed.

a little smile pulled at Carl's lips as he kissed Negans chest, right over his hammering heart. "no, it was perfect ~" he cooed, sounding light and totally satisfied. that's just what he needed, to have his brains fucked out. 

"I love you, Negan...I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else..." Carl muttered so very sweetly, letting a sense of drifting sweep over his body.

"I love you too, babyboy, and me ither~" he begun to breathe slowly, the pair drifting off into a much needed sleep, Negan would have a loooong speech to give tomorrow.


End file.
